Mini Stories
by ridersjet
Summary: These stories are about things that have been requested. So far Star and Aeris have sexy times and well a doctor who thing.


Mini stories. 1

Aeris and Star are pregnant?

GENERAL POV

It was a beautiful day and everyone was enjoying themselves. Emphasis on themselves. Rids and Star were at there place kicking back and playing on their laptops. What game you ask? TEAM FORTRESS TWO They both were on the same team. Team red. Rids was a heavy. Star was a medic. Together they always completed their missions. Although they argue from time to time as to how the medic dies and leaves the heavy open. on the other hand Leo and Aeris were, of course, at their own place watching... Twilight. Leo was trying to be on Aeris' good side. Watched this movie but at the cost of throwing up at the end of the movie. Who else do we have on the list. Ahh yes we also have Randy and Keary but we will leave them be. Isn't that right Bob.

Bob: FUCK YOU

I love you to. Anyways lets have Rids take the spotlight.

RIDS POV

Sigh again sniped. Fuck you meezerkiller69. I think I will switch to scout and run all the way in. I turned to Star who appears she is still alive with in the game. I had an idea. My mind was filled with ideas on how I will distract her. She didn't even notice that I left.

Rids? Where did you go? she got up and shut off our computers and walked around searching for me. I stayed quiet in the room behind the door. She walked in and I closed the door behind her. The room was dark and the only source if light was absolutely nothing. We are cats we can see in the dark. I came right behind her and made her face me and I fell on top of her. She laid there looking into my eyes. We stared into each others eyes as we slowly moved closer and closer. Our noses were touching and she tilted her head and licked my cheek. She closed her eyes a little bit and just continued to stare at me. I blushed as she licked me my face went like this :3. I went to her neck and began kissing her beautiful neck. I began slowly moving down to her chest. She unbuttoned her shirt as a went slowly down her body. I got off of her and she took off her clothes. Only leaving her bra and panties. I took off everything except for my boxers. She came to me and whispered, This time no condom. I began to blush and nodded. She smiled and brought me to the bed and pulled me on top of her. We lip locked and my mouth was filled with the taste of bananas. I loved it. She began to purr and I rubbed her back. My rod grew hard and I slid my hands on her back down to her ass. I began to pull her into me. She began to moan in pleasure. I had her lay down face down. I pulled her panties off and unsnapped her bra. I rotated her and she got up and slowly took my boxers off. She got up and looked at me. Her beautiful eyes were so gorgeous. I couldn't help but pull Star on top of me. She kissed me and ran a finger down my chest to my staff. She smiled as she played with it. We continued with out a word. Her nice round breasts were really soft. I began playing with her nipples. She moaned again in pleasure.  
>All of a sudden. From the other side of the wall we heard moaning and thumping sounds. Our faces froze and we slowly walked to the wall. We heard Aeris moaning and Leo breathing heavily. Oh shit they are doing it as we were. Star went back to the bed and opened her legs. I made such a creepy face that my face was like AWWW YEAH<p>

Leo's POV (earlier)

Bye Rids... Bye Star.

I waved good bye to them as they headed out.

As soon as they closed the door I turned to Aeris and she was blushing. I walked closer to her and began to wonder what's with her.

As I got closer she moved her hands to her vagina. Can it be that she... IS IN HEAT ? ? ? ?

Uh-Oh not good. She finally turns to me and moves towards me and locks lips with me.

Leo, I love you. She says as she brakes away our lips. She pushed me making me lay on my back. She got on top of my crotch which heh made me kinda excited.

Well someone is excited eh Leo? she blushes harder and sat up. She began to remove her original pink shirt. Slowly. She was pulling her shirt against her body making her boobs bounce once she took off her shirt. BOOBIES I yelled to myself.

She got up and pulled down her pants. It was like I have died or something. I have never seen anything so beautiful. As she raised slowly in a sexual movement showing off her curves. She slowly moved her hands over to her back and unsnapped her bra. And she let them drop.

OHH BABY. AERIS YOUR FUCKING HAWT

She giggled for a moment and pulled her panties off. I slid my hand slowly down my pants and began rubbing my rod.

She laid her soft body on me. And removed my shirt and pants. I lifted my hand and slowly moved to her breasts. My hand lands on her left boob and began squishing them. They were soft and warm. Aeris began moaning in pleasure. She moved closer to me and her breasts covered my face. It was heaven.

I slowly began to shake my head in between her breasts causing them to sway back and forth. Afterwards I moved my head to one of her nipples and sucking on it. She moaned with bliss as if the hand of god was touching her. She got up and laid back on the couch. As she laid back she grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of her. I buried my face once again in her ample white tits. I scooted upwards to kiss her. We lip-locked for a good half a minute then we heard thumping sounds. They came from the left wall. ... Rids place...

Guess they are at it as well... Aeris said reaching for my boxers.

Yeah I guess so. I got up pulled my boxers off and went back in the same position. I began thrusting.

Everything felt right...

THE NEXT WEEK. Leo's POV

We were at a store buying groceries and then we left to go meet up with Rids at our apartment. We bought crunch, cherio honey nut and shit load of food.

We got in the car and sped away. I was looking thru the bags in search of my video game. But instead of a game I found a pack of pregnancy test things. I don't know or even remember why we bought this.

Aeris why do you have this? I asked pulling out of the bag.

Oh ... Heh about that... Um... I've been felling strange. I don't why but I am. I have weird cravings. So I wanna make sure I'm not pregnant. Aeris had an upset face on.

Think Leo think of something to make her feel better I said to myself. OH I GOT IT. Hey Aeris if you are pregnant then I'm a father. We will live together. And I will support you.

She smiled and we kissed. A car pulled up and within the car contained three kids and a father. All of them went awwwwww. When we kissed. Aeris just flipped them off and I drove home.

Rids was waiting for us for a while now when we arrived they fell asleep on the couch with Star on top of Rids. Aeris ran straight to the bathroom and I just sat there waiting. All of a sudden a shout came from the bathroom, I'M PREGNANT

This caused Rids and Star jolt up like HOLY FUCK

Rids and Star turned to me...

Umm did Aeris just say she's pregoed? Rids asked as he pulled out his green lucky scarf.

Yeah she did. I'm a father dude. I smiled and Star gave me a hug.

Congrats Leo I wonder how your baby is going to look oh and I'm also pregnant. Star smiled and walked back to Rids. Aeris then came from the bathroom and kissed me on the lips. I'm going to be a mother. she says softly.  
>Rids felt happy and offered to have a celebration party. We all gladly accepted. But I'm scared tho. What if I can't support my baby what if I can't do anything to protect it...<p>

All these thoughts were going around my head bouncing off the walls of my inner head. But I just ignored them and just partied.

Everyone came. Cyber, Ayu, Mitzi, Scar, Randy and Keary, also Tobias, Ronin and Marie. Pantsman Krug and everyone else.

We were all together again... Everyone were together. In one place. I was with Rids the whole time during the party. I think Rids noticed I was uneasy right now but if he asks what do I say.

Rids's POV

Leo is really attached I wonder what's up?

I began walking to different places to see if my theory of Leo being attached was correct and just as suspected he was.

We walked into his room and locked the door.

Hey what's a matter with you? I asked scratching my forehead.

It's umm err I have been thinking that I might not be a good father... I just kept staring at him.

I gave a loud sigh and put my hand on his shoulder. Leo you will be a good father and you will see your son or daughter in about 8 and a half months. Don't worry man me and Star are here for you.

He stared at me for a bit hugged me and cried.

I patted his back and we walked back to the party. As soon as I opened the door everyone stood there frozen.

It's okay everyone...(Shit I got to think of something to change the subject... Oh I know ) who wants to play Marvel vs Capcom 3? I said  
>Hoping everyone would take the bait.<p>

YEAH LET'S GET THIS SHIT ON yelled Pantsman in the back of the house.

Yes Krug would like to be Dante I likethe demon ones. Krug said out loud causing everyone to star at him. ...Krug not gay he yells out.

Everyone sighed in relief and left to the living room.  
>Star and Aeris hugged us and kissed us in sync. Leo and I kissed them back and rubbed their bellies.<p>

GENERAL POV

The heroes continued their party and what's worse Rids got buzzed thanks to good old Pantsman.

Aeris and the gang headed to the arcade to chill and semi-celebrate.

Aeris, her stubborn self stayed away from the group and snuck to the other near by arcade but no one knows what happened there...

8 Months later...

Rids' POV

Whoa... Me and Leo are about to be fathers. This is insane. Both Aeris and Star were pregnant atthe same time same day. I wonder if my kid will be a boy. I wonder if it's a girl. What color fur? What color eyes? Will my abilities be passed on? So many questions

I was laying down with my Star. She had a big belly. I began rubbing it until I felt a kick. Damn this guy is strong. Whoa.

Rids wanna talk about what names were gonna give them? Hmhmhm...

I looked to her kissed her and nodded. I was thinking if it was a boy I don't want to name it our names because I don't like the idea of naming it jr. If it's a boy I would like to name it... Rolando. If it's a girl name it... Melanie.

Star smiles and remarks, Well if it was a boy I would name it Blaine, I agree with the girl name.

We smile and I began to rub her belly again. It's funny how she doesn't have mood swings.

(in Star's mind) ( I HATE THESE MOOD SWINGS BUT I CAN CONTROL IT ONLY IF RIDS KNEW GRRRRR. )

Let's head on over to Leo's. Star nodded and we left.

We arrived at Leo's and Leo opened the door. We walked in and saw Aeris on the couch. Rubbing her belly. I walked to her and looked to her signaling I wanted to rub her belly. She nodded and I also noticed that Aeris's belly is not as big as Star's. Oh well. I rubbed it and then another kick. Oh shit we got a kick baby. WOOHOO

Aeris smiled and laid back. A held Star's hand and we sat on the couch. We discussed about how and what should we do with the babies. And then we said what we were gonna name our baby. Aeris said she wanted to name it Brandon or Karrie depending if it's a guy or girl. Leo said he wanted Leo Leonardo the IV or Lea. They looked at each other and decided to go with either Leo or Brandon. We all kissed and gamed for the rest of the day.

THE NEXT MONTH IN THE HOSPITAL...

Rids and Leo's POV (They thought the same thing at the same time.)

HOLY SHIT WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO I DO We are waiting here waiting doing nothing AERIS AND STAR ARE IN THE SAME ROOM ALL WE HEAR IS MOANING. SWEET JESUS WHAT DO WE DO

GENERAL POV

Both men stood together practically hugging each other. They waited and waited and waited. Rids pulls out his psp and Leo his ds. Both entertain each other until...

Rids POV

"Mr. Chelum, Mr. Leonardo please come in." a nurse says signaling us to walk in. We both stared at each other and I put my arm around the Leo's neck.

We walked in and I swear a flash of light blinded me. My eyes were blinded but then my eyes readjusted to the sight of my baby... girl...

Oh my she is so cute. My exhausted soon to-be wife laid there holding our daughter. I walked to her and cuddled with her.

Our baby was black and she had one white patch on her left ear and another on her right paw. She had her mothers straight hair. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed.

Leo's POV

I saw my baby it was a girl. I turned to Rids baby... also a girl...

THIS IS AWESOME I walked to Aeris who held our baby. Our baby had a sort of red glare on her pink fur. The pink fur was exactly like Aeris'.

I, once more, turned to Rids and he was cuddling with Star. I held Aeris' hand she smiled as our baby had her eyes closed.

I can't wait to see her eyes.  
>I looked to Aeris eyes and she looked troubled.<p>

General POV

Both couples with girls. Rids baby will soon take after her father and Leo's baby will be a smart and sweet girl.  
>But Aeris had something like a secret hidden from anyone... what is it? And what will happen?<p>

Lets find out

Aeris POV

I stayed in the hospital with my baby and I slowly recuperated with Star and we relaxed. But I have to tell Leo what happened to me after I learned I was pregnant.

Shortly after learning I was pregnant, I was in the arcade with my friends. But I snuck out to get away from them to play at the other arcade. Once I arrived I was suddenly being pestered by a salesman who was selling me baby insurance, before I could try to just kill him however I realized How did he find out that I was pregnant?

The salesman then explains to me about his flashback about how earlier he was called up on his phone and informed that a pregnancy tester went off and he's the closest person near it...and also reveals that all of those such things secretly have transmitters in them to help in getting the right people to sell their insurance too.

I actually bought the product from him and he ran of skipping with joy that kind of scared of scared me. But he returned and explained that he wanted me to hear him explain the success to his boss.

He calls his boss to report this, but he suddenly gets an upset face, he explains to me that it turns out that the company was bought out in unfriendly merger . Apparently all of his friends and family were killed and now he had no one. So he slowly walked away.

I then walked back to the group and told them I had to use the restroom for a good hour.

Now I need to tell Leo when he gets back with Rids from the coffee shop.

I waited and spoke to Star about my secret and she said she would've done the same... Phew thankfully she understood.

Leo and Rids came back and got a letter from the nurse. Rids opened it and they both read it out loud for us.

The letter was from the owner of the company of the baby insurance I bought and they threatened to kidnap or kill our babies. This made guys angry and made me and Star scared.

I don't know how to get around this mess... God if your out there... Help me...

Rids POV

"OH MY FUCKING DOGS THAT'S IT LETS GO LEO AND TALK TO THIS OWNER " I screamed as I looked at the bottom of the letter. It was from a guy named Mr. Foxery.

Leo nodded and we both headed out. We drove to the head quarters of Baby ret you.

Some weird name it was.

As we parked and got off the car Leo's tail was ran over by a car.

"YEOWW " screamed Leo as he pulls up his tail and rubbed it.

"Oh Krug sorry. Krug bad driver." said a red demon from a red care that ran over Leo's tail.

"Wait a minute Krug is that you?" I asked ignoring Leo's pain.

"Oh if it isn't grey cat and blacky cat." Krug stepped out of his car and shook our hands and apologized for Leo's tail.

"Krug explain what is this building."

Krug explains it was taken over by demons and a the head demon was his boss which he doesn't like Krug because he thinks Krug is stupid.

"Well thats interesting." Leo said wrapping his tail with a bandage.

"Yes Krug go now bye." Krug got in his car and drove off.

We stared at each other and went to the trunk of my car and pulled pistols and Leo's shot gun out of there. ... Don't judge me for carrying so many weapons.

We walked in the building and went straight through everything up to the main boss' office.

"How dare you threaten to kill our babies." we screamed in unison to a chair facing away from us. The chair hid the boss."

"WELCOME I WAS EXPECTING YOU " the chair turned and both I and Leo got into a fighting position.

The chair revealed... What? No one was there?

"All of a sudden there is no one on the boss chair but I'm right behind you." someone landed right behind us.

Leo and I slowly turned our heads to see what was behind us, instead once we caught a glimps of "him" we were punched straight in the jaw.

I tumbled backwards and regained my balance, Leo, on the other hand, was spinning backwards all the way to the wall.

"That didnt hurt hehheheh but the wall sure did." Leo says as he slowly gets up and dusts his pants.

"Well that makes two of us Leo." I snickered and turned my attention the attacker.

He was skinny and was a human. Like Pantsman. Except this guy isnt always drunk. This human had blonde hair, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Not your average powerful company boss.

"So is this you guys came for? To bother me while I'm planning to take over the world?" Foxery begins to snicker and gave an evil glare to me.

My body froze. Literally. I couldn't move... why?

I've delt with worse and yet I'm scared of this one? Weird...

"You know what I'm going to kill you." Leo says unholistering his pistols.

I pulled out my pistols as well but something didn't seem right... Foxery was a little calm when we brought out our pistols... Not a good sign I'm sure of that.

"Wow little pistols aww I'm so scared... For you guys " Foxery reachs for his back and somehow pulls a torret.

"Oh Shit " I yelled running to Leo and pulling him behind the desk.

We were scared shit less. What do we do?

"Rids pull your scythe and end this quickly I want to see my baby." Leo seemed serious when he said that.

"You think that's easy? I'm not a ruthless killer ya know. Im just gonna make sure he wont be able to harm anyone." I pulled out my scythe from my back. I got up and he noticed my scythe.

"Hmm? You honestly think you can beat me with such a simple weapon? I'll blow you away into ashes." Foxery brings out a shot gun and grenade.

"How the Fuck do you pull out these Fucking Weapons?" I asked "Your ASS?"

Foxery looks down and sighs,' "Yes, Yes I do... I was born this way somehow..."

I began to doubt this. "Huh is th–"

"Nah I'm just messing I have a power that I can pull out any weapon I want as long as I have my right hand."

I was stunned. Holy shit now I know how I'm going to beat him.

I began to charge at him with Leo covering my six. Leo shot a couple rounds, reloaded and repeat.

It seemed none of the bullets penetrated his skin.

I began to think... So no bullets can hurt him but what about knives...

I pulled out my knife and threw it at him will he was distracted.

It cut right the tip of his shoulder. Heh. This is going to be easy.

I ran to him and cut his left arm off. And his two legs in a single swipe. This was an easy battle. Maybe my baby could kill this guy. Easy.

I cut his last arm off without mercy.

Such a fast and easy battle I will say again... boring...very boring...

Foxery began to cry in pain and I ran out of his office and returned with a first aid kit. I tended to his wounds and just walked out with Leo. Believe me we didnt hear from him again.

General POV

After the boring and ruthless battle, Rids and Leo headed back to the hospital and they both raised their kids to become fine teenagers.

On the other hand right after the battle Foxery said he resigned from his post and left that one sales man that sold Aeris the insurance in charge. Everything was going to go down hill for that company.

But alls well that ends well.

Author's note:

This was requested by A. Fox on fanfiction

fun story so if anyone else has any requests (Please donate to me on DA if u want me to do a commision) 


End file.
